Not A Shadow Girl
by CoveredWith1832
Summary: Modern One-shot. What happens when a certain Marble Man crosses paths with a supposed Shadow? Enjonine


Enjolras leaned back into his seat, scanning the papers laid out in front of him. The meeting of the group that call themselves _Les Amis de l'ABC_ had ended two hours ago and the _Amis_ were slowly trickling out of the cafe. The only ones left were Grant Blair—the group drunkard, Colm Forbes—Enjolras' second-in-command, Marius Pierce and his shadow. Enjolras had seen the girl before, noting that she always hung around Marius and never really interacted with the other _Amis_. It was obvious she loved him but Marius was an oblivious fool.

"Hey Enj," Colm called to his friend and Enjolras looked up from his papers, raising a brow. "I'll head home now. Take care of Grant, will ya?"

Enjolras nodded and gave his friend a pat on the back before watching him leave. The cafe was silent once again and Enjolras found his eyes wandering over to Marius' shadow. She was thin, slightly underweight-looking, her hair was a long messy wave of brown hair, she had plump pink lips and big brown eyes that lit up whenever she looked at Marius. He wondered what the two were talking about, with Marius nodding and waving his hands dramatically and his shadow nodding her head in amused agreement. Her lips twitched with the need to smile but she seemed quite intent on holding back her smile.

A groan snapped Enjolras out of staring and his gaze flickered over to the drunk Grant who was slowly going into consciousness.

"Ugh, what time is it?" he slurred and Enjolras chuckled, shaking his head at his friend.

"It's time for you to go home, Grant," Enjolras quipped, shuffling his papers into a pile and slipping them into his bag. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Why Enjy, I never knew you swung that way," Grant teased, still completely drunk.

Enjolras scowled at the joke and pulled Grant up to his feet. "Let's go you big waste."

Grant stumbled slightly and held on to Enjolras for support. The duo left the cafe with a quick "See ya" to Pierce and his shadow and were off to Grant's place. Enjolras dropped off the drunkard, leaving him laying face down on his carpet, before walking back home. His house wasn't far from Grant's or the cafe so he didn't mind the walk. He actually preferred walking over driving sometimes.

As Enjolras walked home he thought about his day. The plans he and his friends were making were getting fleshed out and better, but he felt like they were missing something. He ran a hand through his curly blonde hair, his swirling blue eyes concentrating on the ground. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a number of voices down an alley. He knew better than to interfere with business such as those but he was going to pass the alley anyways and couldn't resist peeking in to see what was happening.

In the dimly lit alley stood a man, he had some sort of whip—that Enjolras quickly identified as a belt—raised high above his head and he loomed over a small figure crouching beneath him.

"I told you what to do!" the man snarled, sending the belt down on the figure who didn't even whimper. "And you _dared_ to run away?!"

Enjolras wasn't even sure that the body was alive. As much as Enjolras wanted to help the person, he wasn't sure if he was a match for the scary whipper. He was also in shock and stood dumbly at the end of the alley, watching the scene unfold.

"Did you not understand you filthy slut?!" the man shouted, whipping the figure again. "Answer me you little b***h!"

"I understood," the figure replied, revealing to Enjolras that the person was still alive. The voice was soft, a little rough but soft yet strong. He recognized it as a girl's voice.

"Then why the hell did you mess the plan up?!" the man roared, posing to strike the girl again. "Do you know what'll happen because of you?!"

Enjolras mind went blank and he moved without thinking. Which was a first for the overly organized man.

He grabbed on to the whippers arm, his grip like iron.

"What the f***?!" the man snarled, turning to Enjolras with blazing eyes. The man reeked of alcohol and he looked no better up close. "Who the f*** are you?!"

"I am a citizen protecting another citizen," Enjolras replied curtly, taking the belt from the man's grasp with his free hand. "And it is wrong to beat the defenseless, sir."

The man tried to throw a punch at Enjolras but he ducked away easily. "Who the hell do you think you are? You're intervening with family matters you little git."

Enjolras raised a brow. _Family matters?_ He thought, his eyes wandering down to the hunched up figure. She looked familiar, but he couldn't be certain with the low lighting.

"Well, sir," Enjolras spit the 'sir' out. "Family should not treat each other as such."

"You'd treat the little rat the same way if she betrayed you like she did me," the man barked back, trying to kick Enjolras this time but he moved away gracefully.

"I would never beat my family," Enjolras stated with confidence. "No matter how bad they've treated me."

The man growled before spitting on the dirt in front of Enjolras, "I'll get you next time, boy."

The man turned to storm off but before he did, he kicked the girl one last time and scurried off. Enjolras rushed to the girl, bending down to see how badly she was really beaten and to check if he needed to get her to the hospital. As soon as he saw her face, he gasped.

"Shadow girl?"

"Excuse me?" the girl asked, confused as to why the man named her that. "Who the hell is shadow girl? Is that some superhero you adore?"

Enjolras mentally slapped himself. He hadn't meant to say his thoughts out loud. He didn't really know the girl's name and he was suddenly embarrassed for saying the name he had mentally given her out loud.

"No, no, sorry I just..." Enjolras trailed off, not sure on what to say—a first for him. "I just know you from the cafe. You're always around Pierce and I just don't know your name and me and the other guys just came to calling you shadow girl. Sorry. Really, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

The girl regarded Enjolras curiously. As she looked closer, she realized that he was the great speaker and leader of the meetings her friend Marius attends. She had slightly admired the man, he was great with words, but she didn't exactly share his ideals. He had his head too deep in the clouds. All he had was ideas and dreams, no _actual_ action.

"Ah, Mr. Enjolras," the girl named him, making his brows shoot up.

"You know me?"

"Yeah. You're the speaker in all the meetings Marius attends."

"Ah, so you noticed me. I thought everything but Marius was oblivious to you."

The girl scoffed, offended. Yes, the reason she came to those meetings was for Marius but that didn't mean that she wasn't interested in their ideas. Sure, it all seemed like it would end up horribly but she still thought that the idea seemed right. She wished for a better world just like everyone else who attended those meetings.

Instead of answering, the girl chose to stand, wincing as pain shot through her body.

"What are you doing?" Enjolras asked the girl as he, too, stood up. "You're hurt."

"I know that," the girl snapped, making Enjolras back away slightly. She may have been small, but if the man that beat her was related to her, he knew she'd put up quite a fight. "But I will not sit here and listen to you talk about me as if I didn't care about the rest of the world."

"What? No. No, sorry, Ms. I didn't mean it like that," Enjolras apologized, following the girl as she tried to walk out of the alley, using the wall for support. "Please, let me help you."

"No. Go away Mr. Enjolras," the girl clipped, sluggishly making her way out of the alley. Her body felt like lead and she was pretty sure she was bleeding. She was thankful that she had only gotten a few whips and that the first two were weak.

"But you can't even walk straight," Enjolras argued, walking up next to the girl and gently taking her free arm.

The girl hissed—Enjolras had accidentally squeezed a bruise—and pulled her arm away. "Don't touch me. I can take care of myself."

"But—"

"Mr. Enjolras," the girl interrupted him, turning to glare his way. Her eyes were burning through him, her brown shining into gold. He felt a shiver run up his spine and was frozen in place. "Go away. Go _home_."

Enjolras did not know what to do. He was stuck, staring as the girl reached the end of the alley, the light glowing faintly against her. She stopped in front of the exit and turned her head, light scars glowing on the side that faced him.

Her voice was soft as she told him before she left, "And, Mr. Enjolras, I am _not_ a shadow."


End file.
